In manufacturing flocked fabric it is conventional to deposit a layer of flock on an adhesive coated substrate and to emboss the surface of the flocked fabric during this process with selected designs. Conventionally, the embossing process may be achieved by one of several processes using specialized equipment for such purposes. Among these embossing processes is air embossing. In the air embossing process a substrate is coated with an adhesive. While the adhesive is still wet it is covered with a layer of flock fibers forming the flocked layer. The adhesive coated substrate with the flocked fibers is then carried beneath a stencil while the adhesive is not yet set. The stencil under which the assembly moves typically comprises an elongated cylinder having perforations arranged in a desired pattern to be formed in the flocked surface. This embossing stencil typically is rotated at the same speed as the flocked layer moves beneath it. Air introduced within this cylindrical stencil is directed downwardly through the perforations forming the pattern onto the upper surface of the flocked layer. By choosing a particular arrangement of perforations in the screen, and by the selective application of air flow through the perforations, air jets are projected downwardly from the stencil onto the surface of the flocked fabric. Since the flocked fabric has not yet set in the adhesive, the stream of air changes the angle of or substantially flattens the flock fibers forming the flock in selected areas, thus forming a pattern as the stencil rotates and the flocked fabric moves.
A variety of prior art systems are available for performing air embossing of flocked fabrics. Many such systems are generally satisfactory for embossing designs onto an embossable surface of the fabric that do not require a significant level of fine detail. However, typical prior art systems suffer from a variety of shortcoming which limit their utility for producing finely detailed patterns, and which result in embossed pile fabrics that include embossed regions having undesirable artifacts and visually unappealing surface features. For example, air embossed pile fabrics produced with conventional air embossing equipment are typically not able to produce embossed features having a characteristic size that is very small, thus such equipment is not able to give the embossed fabric an appearance with a fine, detailed surface structure. In addition, typical prior art air embossing systems are not able to direct air towards the embossable surface of the fabric at a controlled, desirable angle (e.g. essentially perpendicular to the fabric surface), and, thus, they tend to produce embossed features having a blurred or imprecise transition region between the embossed features and the unembossed regions of the surface, which results in an associated lack of crispness and definition to the overall appearance of the embossed fabric.
In addition, typical prior art air embossing systems also tend to produce embossed fabrics having embossed features distributed across the width of the fabric that are not uniform in appearance across the width of the fabric. Also, typical prior art air embossing systems have a tendency to direct air towards the surface of the fabric in a direction diagonal to the fabric surface resulting in an embossed surface wherein the pile fibers have an overall directional lay with respect to the substrate, thus creating a distorted, unattractive appearance in the embossed surface, which appearance does not accurately reflect the pattern provided in the stencil used for embossing.
The present invention is directed to improved air embossing systems and methods and improved embossed fabrics produced using the systems and methods. The invention provides a variety of air embossing systems utilizing improved air lances for directing air onto and through a patterned stencil of the system. The improved air lances and embossing systems provided by the invention are able, in many embodiments, to solve many of the above-mentioned short comings of prior art air embossing systems and to produce embossed fabrics having an unprecedented level of fine detail, crisp transition between unembossed and embossed regions, and uniformity across the width of the embossed fabric.